Losing
by Pieland24
Summary: Beckdam one-shot.


"Adam help!" Adam smirked as he watched his girlfriend attempt to kill several zombies.

"You're fine. Look, you almost got all of them. You would probably win if your eyes were open." He said teasingly. Becky smacked his arm and handed him the controller.

Okay, so playing The Last of Us wasn't his best idea. Before that their night was pretty much perfect. Adam had ordered a pizza and they had been watching movies when Becky asked if she could watch him play videogames. He didn't really see how she could get enjoyment out of it, but he didn't complain. After watching him play she asked if she could, which he obliged to. She found out quickly that trying to kill a moving target was harder than she imagined. She handed Adam the controller in defeat and he picked up where she left of, easily killing the targets. He had been concentrating on the game so much he hadn't noticed Becky leaning into him half asleep.

"Am I really that boring?" Becky nodded into his shoulder.

"What if we played an easier game?" Adam suggested, getting up to look at the stack of videogames.

Becky was up for anything that didn't involve killing or being killed. Adam had found the game he was looking for and started to search for something else. After minutes of searching Adam finally pulled out a box. Or at least she thought it was a box. Adam had finished hooking it up to the TV and plugged two controllers in. Popping the disk in, he handed Becky and controller.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing toward the box. Adam looked at her in disbelief.

"It's a Gamecube!" He exclaimed. Becky was never interested in videogames as a kid, although she did watch her brother once in awhile.

"What are we playing?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mario Kart. No one sucks at this game, so you should be okay." Becky went to smack him again but he dodged it.

"I'll go easy on you." He promised, picking the easiest difficulty.

"Pick your characters wisely." Becky looked at the selection of characters and sighed. She was fairly familiar with Mario, but every time she played with Luke she was forced to be the green plumber. Adam sighed inappropriately loud, breaking Becky from her thoughts. He was really starting to annoy her, and she definitely wasn't going to let him win. She decided to go with the green plumber and the princesses wearing a yellow dress.

"Took you long enough." Adam muttered, bracing himself for a hit. Instead he noticed Becky smiling sweetly at him. Now he was nervous. He quickly picked his characters, Mario and Baby Mario, and selected the Special Cup. Losing was not an option.

Smack talking was a bad idea. Becky was kicking his butt. He had come in second place every time, right behind Becky. They had been neck and neck the whole time. Sometimes he would be looking at the wrong screen, which wasn't helping. Adam had swore it was just luck. They hadn't said a word to each other since they started. Finishing three courses, they had come to the last one. Rainbow Road was the hardest track that Adam had raced on, which isn't really saying much. He still had trouble keeping on the road. Adam had to wipe his hands on his pants before the race started. As soon as they were signaled to go, they both concentrated on the TV.

Becky was currently in the lead with Adam not far behind her. She had breezed through all three courses, but this one looked difficult. Adam hadn't said a word to her since they started, and sometimes she would glance over at him, only to see his eyes glued to the TV. Becky laughed softly at the fact of him feeling threatened by his girlfriend. As the last race started, Becky had trouble staying on the track. She had been in the lead as Adam trailed behind her in second place. They were on the last lap when a hand suddenly covered her eyes.

"Adam!" He quickly pulled his hand away and laughed. Becky looked back at the TV only to see that she had fallen on the track.

Adam was now in first place, leaving Becky at third. He wasn't going to lose to a girl, especially his own girlfriend. He finally crossed the finish line and wiped his hands on his pants. After the race was over he went to shake Becky's hand, but she just smacked it away.

"You're not mad at me over a stupid game, are you?" Becky muttered a no and set her controller down.

"Don't be a sore loser _**Rebecca**_." Becky's head shot up. As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. She was already on top of him.

Becky had him pinned to the couch. She had a good grip on his arms, making it almost impossible to move.

"What was that Mr. Torres?" Adam sighed.

"Nothing. I meant to say congratulations." He tried to break her grip but was unsuccessful. His body went limp, signally defeat. Becky smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

"We speak of this to no one." Adam said as Becky got off of him.

"I always win Adam. You'll get used to it." Adam smiled to himself. He could get used to losing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
